It's Magically Delicious
by AnimeRulz55
Summary: Nat has somehow ended up in the World of Anime and manga. A witch in the Naruto world... whats the worse that could happen. Rated T for Hidan's mouth. Nat x Akatsuki and Pein x Konan
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Fanfiction story. Please don't kill me, I already know it's gonna be horrible. So you can't tell me that. Oh, and I'd like to thank Lady Yuuki, an AMAZING author, who gave me enough courage to put this on here. Try reading one of her stories, I really recommend it. Well, at least try to enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or the Akatsuki. All I own are my oc's.

" " = Talking '_thoughts'_ = Thoughts

_Chapter 1: School's Out and falling_

I was sitting down in my boring classroom, on the last day of school. I know, sucks right. Well, I don't really go to normal school. I'm a witch at some academy, in the magic realm. My teacher, was talking about spell control, when I tuned out. At the moment I'm doodling a picture of him with a mustache, on my homework assignment that was due 3 weeks ago. I know, I know that has nothing to do with school, but what else am I supposed to do? I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Natalie B. Yomi, but everyone calls me Nat. I guess I'm an average student. I get B's and C's, and sometimes the occasional A.

I was admiring my art work when I heard a familiar ringing. It was the bell. School was finally out. And it's time for me to go on vacation. I packed up my stuff in my red and black, one strap backpack. It was a little boyish, but I'm no girly girl. I ran out the door and screamed "FREDOM." Everyone looked at me for a minute, before joining my screams of joy. I ran to my locker and opened it so hard, the door came off, but at that moment, I really didn't care.

*Time Skip* At Home

I was in my room with my suitcase. I only need one because I made it bottomless. I brushed my mid back, brown hair, and grabbed my sunglasses. I was wearing a white tank top, with red short shorts. I slipped on my sandals and made my way out the door all dramatic and stuff. When... I tripped down the stairs. I shut my eyes waiting for my head on collision with sidewalk. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I fell right through it. At that moment, I was stupid enough to forget that I was a witch, and could give myself wings and fly. After about five meaningless minutes filled with my screams, I landed on hard, solid, ground. And to make things worse I landed head first. While I was slowly losing consciousness, all I could see was a concerned blonde boy.

Sorry it was a little short. I wanna hear you're opinion. You can say it was horrible, not bad, or needs work. I wanna make it enjoyable. Please review so I can see what you said. Always eat your vegetables. Bye for now. ^^

AnimeRulz55


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

Hey, It's me. Thanks to my two reviewers, who are awesome, Lady Yuuki , and kale-FTW. That's why I'm putting up another chapter. Keep the reviews coming. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki, all I own are my oc's.

" " = Talking '_thoughts' _ = Thoughts

_Chapter 2: Confessions_

"Urgh, where am I?" I asked. My head hurt, and I was in a white room. Any one with common sense would know that they're In a hospital. Yeah, I don't have any of that. I slowly sat up, only to come face to face, with the blonde I saw earlier. "Hey! You're awake." He yelled in my face.

"And you're in my personal bubble." I retorted back. He backed, up and had a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Oh, sorry." He said, while, scratching the back of his head. That's when I realized I was in a hospital room, alone, with him. "Who the HELL are you!" I yelled. He looked scared for a minute, before returning to his cheerful mood. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I will become the next Hokage." I looked at him, like he was a deranged animal.'_Whats a freakin hokage? Maybe it was in a lesson I wasn't paying attention to. Uh-Oh, I'm SOO screwed.' _I thought. Well all I have to do is act natural and tell him the truth.

"Yeah, I know all about the Hokage. I wanna be one too. We have so much in common." I blurted out. 'So much for telling the truth.'

"Wow really, maybe we can train together sometime." He said, getting a little _to _excited. '_What is with this guy. I met him 5 minutes ago and he already wants to be friends.'_

"Umm, I don't really know you that well, and besides I'm only like around a level 8." He seemed confused. "Level 8? What's that supposed to mean? Your rank?" This kid was strange so I decided to see what was really going on. Literally. I concentrated my magic flow into my eyes and stared at him.

'_I'M IN A DIFFERENT WORLD, HOLY CRAP. WHAT'S PENNY GONNA SAY' _ Penny was an owl. She was my familiar. Well her name is Kiyomi, but I like Penny better. Naruto Looked at me. " Are you ok? You were staring at me for the last 2 minutes and you screamed Penny somewhere in the middle." I gave a sheepish grin. '_Gotta think, gotta think, GOTTA THINK!'_ "Oh, I was just excited that I have a new friend." Yeah, that works. I still didn't know what he was talking about _train. _I guess I'll figure out sooner or later.

"Well, I guess I should take you to old man Hokage." I looked at him strange. Didn't he just say he wanted be a Hokage, why is he making fun of him. " Ok sure lets go!" I yelled ,really happy. I ran to what seemed like a door, but it wouldn't open. I knew exactly how to deal with these doors.

I lifted my foot, and kicked a whole the size of bed.

I skipped out the room whistling. " Uh, you do know there was a door to your left, right." He said, while shaking his head. " Well, off to see the Hokage."

*Time Skip* In the Hokage's office.

"Naruto… who is this?" We finally made it to the hokage office after getting maybe a million bowls of ramen.

"Well, she fell out off the sky, and hurt herself pretty bad so I took her to the hospital. Then I decided to take her to you." The old man that was supposedly the Hokage was is deep thought. "Naruto, you are dismissed, I need to have a talk with your… _friend" _They way he said friend made me feel uneasy. Naruto nodded and left. "Where are you from?" He asked me almost immediately. ' _Well, there's no point in lying now. Might as well get it over with.' _I thought.

"I'm not from here.' I said. "I figured as much" I wanted to tell him what I was but couldn't find the courage. Will he treat me different, will I be neglected. All these things were running through my head.

"I'm a Witch!" I blurted out. And it might just be the worst mistake of my life.

What do you think. I was actually typing this while getting my hair done at the salon. They let me. They're that awesome. Well review, I worked hard on this bye.


	3. Chapter 3 Squad 7, Camping, And Leaving

I'm back, with another chapter. Oh, and incase you're wondering the Akatsuki will come at the end of this chapter. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

_Chapter 3: Squad 7, camping, and leaving._

_Recap: "I'm a witch!" I blurted out. And it might just be the worst mistake of my life._

I brought my hands to my mouth. The Hokage stared at me wide eyed. He looked at me sternly expecting this to be a joke, but I kept my mouth shut and accepted defeat. He now knows my secret.

"You're not kidding are you?" He asked.

I shook my head. I took my hands away from my mouth. And looked at the ground sadly. _'If only I paid attention in school!'_ I scolded myself. '_If I could get back home.'_ I slumped down to my knees, and sobbed quietly to myself.

That's when two men came out and grabbed both my arms, and carried me away. I thrashed, kicked, and screamed. "Please, I'll do anything! Don't hurt me!" I yelled. "I was born this way." I whispered.

The men dragged me into a dark room, shut the door, and left. There wasn't any source of light. I was alone… _again. _Two days later and I'm still in the room. I conjured up a bed, a light, and of course food. I was sitting down, thinking to myself, when the door opened. A strange man came in with a clipboard.

I knew exactly where this was going.

He sat down at a table that was there before, but I never seemed to use it. I got up and sat across from him. The man held a scary appearance. He had a long pitch black coat, he also had this thing around his head with a metal plate, with some sort of symbol on it. And he had several scars on his face.

He looked horrifying.

"So, they weren't lying." I snapped my head up.

"They weren't lying about what? That I'm a witch? Well, you know what I'm normal too. Just because I have magical abilities, doesn't make me a monster. Maybe if you didn't drag me here into solitary confinement I would have helped you through your problems. You're probably just gonna keep me locked up in here to prevent me from hurting anybody. If you're so worried about their well being what about mine?" I questioned/yelled.

He looked at me shocked. I was surprised myself. I never have outbursts like that. He then smirked. '_Oh, this guy is asking for it." _I thought.

Then he did something that caught me completely of guard.

He got up, and opened the door. " You're right. We should have talked to you. We'll let you go, but only if you speak to the Hokage first."

My jaw dropped. I didn't know my speech had that much of an impact. I waved my hand all around the room and the bed, and lights were gone In a flash. I ran out the door and into the Hokage's office.

He looked at me and apologized. "I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted to the news you gave me. Is there anyway you can forgive me?" He asked. I thought about this for a minute. '_It would be for the best.'"_ I forgive you" I said. He nodded and asked me something that I've been waiting to hear my entire life.

"So, do you want to become a ninja?" I lost it.

" A NINJA OMFG. THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME! I CAN BE ALL STEALTHY AND CRAP. OH,OH AND KARATE CHOPS. HELL, YEAH I WANNA BE A NINJA."

He didn't answer after a while. 'Oh_ no not again.' _I thought. He shook his head, and recomposed himself. "Ok, I just need your name, a few other information, and you're good to go" He said.

"Oh, ok. Well my name is Natalie B. Yomi, my blood type is AB, my normal attire is a t-shirt, and shorts. I like crackers…"

He stopped me. "Not that type of information, but ok. As of right now you are a member of Squad 7. They'll be here shortly." After about five minutes of waiting someone burst through the door.

It was Naruto.

A group of other people came in behind him. One of them had silverish, gray hair. Then two other kids came in and they were about the same age as Naruto. They all looked at me. "Hey, it's you again!" He pointed out.

"Yeah, I remember you. Naruto, right?" I smiled. He was the only one to acknowledge me. Even though he saw me fall out of nowhere. "Yep, that's me." He sounded proud. The others looked surprised that he knew anyone around here. That's when the Hokage spoke.

"Kakashi." The man with silverish hair came forward. " This is Natalie B. Yomi. She will be your new squad member. You will train her to be a full fledged ninja. She already knows Naruto, and they seem to be friends. So she should fit in fine." This Kakashi guy nodded. He turned around to leave, and motioned for me to follow.

This is gonna be fun.

*Time Skip* At the training field

We all walked to this grassy field. We sat down next to these large wood stumps. " Ok, Natalie." Said, who's name I realized is Kakashi. "We'll all introduce ourselves. How about we start with you."

" Oh, ok. As you already know I'm Natalie B. Yomi, but I prefer you call me Nat. I like hanging out with my friends. I always catch on quickly, and I figured out 2 days ago, ramen is heaven."

I saw Naruto smile, and Kakashi muttered a small " Oh, no not another one." I giggled. I was always a little crazy. I'll fit right in. They're ninja for crying out loud.

"Ok, so what about you?" I pointed to the boy with the blue shirt. He said nothing for a minute before answering me.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, that's all you need to know."

'_Well, looks like someone needs new communication skills.'_

"Ok then, what about you." I pointed to the girl last. She was really creeping me out. One minute, she's staring at Sasuke, then the other she glaring daggers at me. '_I guess she really likes him.'_ She spoke.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." I waited for her to say anything else. '_Well looks like her and Sasuke have more things in common than she thinks.'_ I laughed inwardly at my joke. Then Kakashi spoke.

"Ok, now that we all know each other. Lets start our training.

* 5 hours of super awesome ninja training later.*

I was lying on the ground. I couldn't move, and my head hurt. It was a long day.

'_Man, being a ninja is hard, I don't know how they do that everyday.' _

During that training session, I almost died twice, **twice**! All I wanted was to take a break from running for 2 freakin minutes, but nooo, you can't do that.

That's when I heard footsteps. I lifted my head, and saw an orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto" I coughed. "What's going on?" When he saw me on the ground half dead, he ran up to me. "Nat, what happened, are you ok, were there enemy ninja?" I shook my head. This guy was with me all day and he's asking me… never mind.

"We gotta get you to the hospital!" Naruto yelled in my ear. "Naruto, I'm fine." I said while getting up. "But I think you busted my eardrum." he gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, we were all worried, when you didn't show up to the ramen shop."

"But, it's like eleven p.m, when did you guys get ramen?" His eyes widened. I guess he didn't realize it was that late, but there was a festival going on, so it lit the place.

"Never mind. So where's Sasuke, and Sakura?" He pointed towards the exit of the training field. I started walking to leave. I turned around and saw a dazed Naruto. " You coming?" I asked. He came out of his daze and ran over to me.

*Time Skip* With Sasuke, and Sakura.

We were all talking and laughing. Even Sasuke had a smile on his face. That's when an idea popped up in my head.

"Hey guys." I said. They all turned to face me. "We should all go… CAMPING!" They all looked at me. The only one who seemed to like the idea was Naruto, but he always had a silly smile on his face.

"I think it's a great idea." We all turned around to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei!" We all said at the same time. '_I wonder how long he's been there. Psh, stalker.'_

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Sakura asked. " I mean the camping thing, it seems like a good idea. Nat's, not gonna be here forever. So it would be a nice way to get to know each other better."

Naruto and I smiled. Our camping trip was pulling through, but I had a plan.

Once we were all relaxed. I would tell them I'm a witch. I think I should tell them. I fell like I can trust them 100%. I don't know if they'll trust me, or even believe me, but it's worth a shot.

*Another wonderful Time Skip* In the tent, at the camping trip.

"That was the best meal I ever had, next to Ichiraku ramen, of course." Naruto said. Yeah, classic Naruto. I'm gonna miss that. After I tell them I'm a witch I can't stay any longer. Everyone's relaxed, and just sitting.

Time to make my move.

"Guys." I said. I heard an assorted amount of hmm's and yeah's. "I hate lying to you guys." There ears pirked up. I think they were expecting something to happen today.

"I'm…" I hesitated. '_Come on Nat! You can do this.' _I took a deep breath, they were gonna find out any. Well, here goes. "How would you feel if I said I'm a magical being?" I gave a smile.

'_Yeah, I'm screwed.'_ I thought.

"What are you talking about? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. I never knew he was one to care. He came up and felt my forehead. "You seem fine." He shrugged his shoulders and sat back down. I need to get this over with.

"I'm a witch. I'm a witch from the magic realm. I was trying to go on vacation, but because I'm not in that much control of my powers, I ended up here. That's I fell from the sky. Please, you have to believe me.

I was begging and I never do that unless it's absolutely necessary, or for money, but that's beside the point.

They nodded, but they looked like they didn't believe me. Ok they want proof? I'll give them proof.

" Fine, I'll prove it." I got out my wand, which magically appeared in my hand. It was a crimson red wand with a big crescent moon on top. In the middle of it was the sun. I had a strong aura to it that even they could tell power was emitting from it.

"Wow!" They all said at the same time. "I guess you weren't kidding. We owe you an apology." Said Sakura. I nodded. '_Now to tell them the bad news._' "Well, there's some bad news. Tomorrow… I must leave." They all looked shocked.

Especially Sasuke.

I thought he would take it the best.

"No." I turned my head to see Sasuke. His head was down, and he was clenching his fists. "Sasuke." Sakura, sounded really worried.

"I've lost everything important to me." He shot his head up tears coming out of his eyes. "AND I'M NOT GONNA LOSE YOU!" He yelled.

I was surprised. If he lost everything important to him.

"Sasuke are you ok? I asked. He ran out the tent, crying. Naruto and, Sakura ran after him.

'_What have I done?'_

*Time Skip* Tomorrow Morning. Sasuke's P.O.V

I was walking over to say goodbye to Nat. I don't know what got in to me yesterday. I've never cried since… _that _day. I guess I maybe, sort of, kinda like her.

Oh, who am I kidding she's beautiful.

I devised a plan to tell her how I like her, with out Naruto, or Sakura figuring out. I was doing it the old fashioned way, and was going to use a note. I know, It's a really stupid idea, but I might never see her again.

Her beautiful face, her lightly tanned skin. The way her hips sway when she walks. Ok, I'm getting off track. Time to make my move.

When I arrived at the leaf gate, Naruto, and Sakura were already there. I saw he hug Sakura briefly, but when she hugged Naruto, she squeezed the life out of him. I made a face.

I was jealous.

It was hard to admit it, but I was. Even though she was 4 years older than me. When she saw me she immediately let go of Naruto and latched on to me.

I took this as my chance to put the note in her bag.

Ha, she didn't suspect a thing. She pulled away, and smiled at me. I blushed. That made her smile even more. "I'm gonna miss you guys." We all settled in for a group hug. "Well, better flash out of here, before any notices." She snapped her fingers, and in a flash, the love of my life was gone.

*Time Skip* ( I know I do that a lot.) 2 days into traveling. Nat's P.O.V

I was tired, I just couldn't keep flashing place to place. People would suspect something. So I've been walking for 2 days I slowed down time around me to get some sleep.

I didn't wanna waste anytime.

That's when two clocked figures came out of nowhere, and blocked my path. One had a sword. If it's a fight they're looking for, they came to the wrong place.

I was not in the mood.

What do you think? I worked really hard on this I wanna know your opinion. Oh, and one more thing… REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Stupid Akatsuki

Ok, sorry it took a while for me to update. School started and my mom wouldn't let me on the computer. Now I know since Sasuke hasn't left the village yet Deidara or Tobi shouldn't be there, but since I'm lazy and stupid, they're in here.

_Recap: That's when two cloaked figures came out of nowhere, and blocked my path. One had a sword. If it's a fight they're looking for they came to the wrong place. I was NOT in the mood._

"What do you freaks want?" I questioned. They weren't exactly the kind of people you would bump into at Wal-Mart. The taller one was some sort of a blue creature. '_I wonder what his parents looked like' _ I smiled a little over my intense stare.

The other one, who seemed the same age as me, actually looked a little normal. I cleared my throat.

"If you don't move out of my way," I started very sweetly. "You'll lose something very important to you" I gave an evil grin.

He seemed unfazed.

"Are you Natalie." I raised an eyebrow. '_What's with this all of a sudden'_

Now, a normal person wouldn't have said anything, but considering I eat ice-cream with a fork that didn't happen.

"Yeah, why. Do you know Katie, are you from the MMA?" I questioned. I bet you're wondering who Katie is. Katie's my younger sister, she's around the age of 15. And the MMA is the Missing Magically Association.

While I was zoning out, I didn't realize that one boy had me against a tree, kunai at hand.

His face was centimeters away. I took that to my advantage.

"Aww, does someone want a kiss from a pretty girl." I said in a babyish voice. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glaring, the one in the back was snickering. The next thing I knew my foot connected with his stomach and I ran for it.

I swerved through the tree's, having witch's eyes really has it's advantages. But these guys were faster than I thought.

I resorted to giving myself wings and flying around the tip of the sky. After five minutes of that meaningless game of tag, I didn't hear any footsteps. I looked behind me to make sure they were gone, when I ran into my worst enemy.

A tree.

I hit the tree with such force, and landed on the ground. I now had a splitting headache, and to make things worse, it was bleeding.

"GOD DAMNED MOTHER FUCKING APPLESAUSE!" I screamed at the sky.

Before losing conciseness, I felt my self being picked up and carried away.

*Time Skip* At The Akatsuki Base

"urgg" I groaned. '_Stupid tree. I swear those things have it out for me. Maybe their possessed?' _I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a small room with a man, with really intimidating purple ringed eyes.

"I'm Pein, but you may call leader." Ok so far so good. He hasn't threatened me yet.

"Why am I here, and did you send those meanies after me?" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

Pein got up, and headed for the door. He turned around and motioned for me to follow. I quickly sat up which didn't make my headache any better.

When we left, I was amazed at how this place was built. There was basically a hall everyway you turned.

"Follow me and don't get lost." He said sternly. I nodded. We soon came to a room, when I walked in there was a long table with eleven chairs. A person filling each, except for one.

Which I assumed was for me.

I took a seat and Pein began to speak.

"I have called this meeting to tell you we have a new member. You may address her as Natalie B. Yomi."

I kinda felt weird with everyone's eyes on me. Including my kidnappers.

'_Why do they want me as their new member? Was it something I did?' _

Then a man with a three bladed scythe, which was awesome by the way, started yelling.

"We don't need a new fuckin member, and what's with the bitch?" He pointed at me. I sat there for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"You got a fuckin problem with me, _bitch_?" He put a stretch in the word bitch.

This made me laugh even more.

"No, but do you have a problem with me? I hope not. The last thing I need is an albino stripper chasing me."

His face went red with anger, and probably embarrassment, causing most of the table to respond in laughter.

He then starting yelling words I didn't even know existed. He then removed his scythe from his back, and pointed it right at me.

"Say another fuckin word. I dare you." I sat there memorizing his weapon. Oh, he was gonna be sorry later. I smirked.

"You really think you're scaring me, my grandma has a bigger weapon then you, and she's 75." He didn't hesitate raising his scythe. Little did he know witches can't die.

I put up my arm, protecting myself. He brought his weapon down, creating a large gash in my arm.

A red bubbling liquid starting oozing from the wound. I stared at it. The guy smirked. I started laughing maniacally, and licked the blood clean.

Everyone was staring at me, to be more specific my arm.

The gash was no longer there, and it looked as if nothing happened.

"I think that's quite enough, we'll do introductions now." A blue haired woman stood up. "I'm Konan. Tell me if any of the boys are bothering you." She glared at them. "I'll take care of that quickly"

I smiled. '_At least there's one girl around here.' _ " I think you already know Itachi and Kisame." I put a confused look on my face.

She pointed at my kidnappers. I smiled inwardly.

"Oh, you mean the one that held me against a tree and tried to kiss me. Yeah, I know exactly who you're talking about." I pointed at the black haired one. He put his head down and closed his eyes in annoyance. A light shade of pink spread across his face.

"He what?" She said. Venom dripping from her voice, her eye twitching.

My other kidnapper, who's name I now knew as Kisame started speaking.

"Konan it's now what you th…" I stopped him. "Yeah than I guess his lips brushing against mine was nothing, huh?"

He seemed surprised. He really didn't see what happened.

Ok so maybe I was exaggerating a little, but he didn't know that.

"We'll do introductions later. Everyone dismissed, Itachi may I have a little talk with you." I smiled and walked out the door with everyone else. A certain albino still glaring at me.

*6 boring introductions later*

I know knew everybody's name.

Pein

Konan

Itachi

Kisame

Sasori

Deidara

Tobi

Hidan

Kakuzu

and Zetsu

Pretty weird names if you ask me. I was now sitting on the couch, with the rest of the cat ski, I think. Whatever I don't care. Everyone was sitting down in the living room, when Itachi walked in. Konan right behind him.

She gave him a little push, and he was in front of me.

"Natalie, I…" I put my hand up. "No, please address me as Nat." He sighed, and I gave a smile. Everyone in the room focusing on Itachi, well except for Kakuzu.

"Nat, I'm sorry I held you against a tree, and attempted to… kiss you. It was stupid, and idiotic on my part and it should've never happened. Nat is there anyway you can forgive me."

He didn't put much enthusiasm into that little speech, but I decided to be merciful so I forgave him.

I stood up, and nodded my head.

"Yes Itachi. I forgive you, for now." I smiled and embraced him in a hug. He stiffened from the physical contact.

"Oh you're fine." I gave him a light shove. He closed his eyes and walked away.

I laughed. "You remind me of Sasuke." He stopped mid-step, and turned around. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Itachi!" Konan started. "No Konan it's ok. I'll talk to you later though." She looked uneasy. But by the grip he had on my wrist I was getting scared. "Hopefully." I whispered.

Ok I hope you like it. If anyone in this chapter was occ for you sorry. I'll try to update quicker.

Peace, love, and squirrels with machine guns.


	5. Chapter 5 Crying, and life or death

Hey everyone, I'm back and guess what? There's a little romance in this chapter so ENJOY!

_Chapter 5: A certain Red Head, and Blonde._

"Hopefully." I whispered. Itachi now had a bone crushing grip on my wrist, almost breaking it. He dragged me into a room and shut the door, locking it.

"What do you know about Sasuke?" He asked me coldly.

I've never really been scared because of my immortality, but this guy was really starting to creep me out. "Answer the question." His grip tightening.

I then heard a small crack knowing he had snapped my wrist. I closed my eyes and started breathing hard.

'_What does he want from me? I guess I should just tell him the truth, I'm really scared.' _

I was hyperventilating, and small tears were coming from my eyes. I've never been in this type of situation before.

"Ok, I'll tell you what I know. Please let go of me." He looked at me. Still having a stare that said he'll kill me any minute, but let go nonetheless.

"Ok, I was in this village and the hokage assigned me to squad 7 which consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and… Sasuke Uchiha."

He seemed to calm down. His intense stare turned into his regular emotionless expression.

"So he was just a squad member, you know nothing?" Now that I thought about it, I did remember Sasuke putting a note in my bag. _'Its better I tell Itachi now before he figures out that I knew something.' _

"Well… I did recall something." His head immediately turned toward mine. His hand reaching out to grab my arm.

'_No.' _I put my hand up, and my body was out lined with a blinding blue energy. Light coming out of my eyes. In a flash Itachi was against the wall, leaving behind a big crack.

I clasped my hands over my mouth. I just couldn't take this anymore. I ran out the room crying only to run into Deidara.

"Umm, Nat are you ok, un?" He asked me. I shook my head tears still coming out of my eyes. I was usually never one to cry. I latched on to him. My breathing uneven, the tears still coming.

Deidara blushed, and slowly lifted his arms, rubbing my back to comfort me. I felt something warm and wet against my back, but I decided I'd figure it out later. He opened his mouth a couple of times to say something, but nothing came out.

Deidara turned, and put his arm around my neck, and walked to what I guessed was his room. By the time we got there my tears had stopped almost completely.

When we walked in I was… well let's just say, It wasn't what I expected.

Half the room was decorated with clay sculptures and the other had what I assumed was puppets scattered around.

We then sat on his bed, which was on the side with the clay sculptures. I was still in Deidara's arms. A few stray tears here and there.

"Stupid Itachi." I whispered to myself, but Deidara heard me loud and clear. He removed his arms from around me and got up.

"Nat, I'll be right back, hm." He went to grab a pouch off of his nightstand. He quickly left the room closing the door with a slight force. After he left I then noticed Sasori sitting on the other bed. He was looking at me as my last tear fell.

"What are tears gonna do?" We both questioned. I looked over to him.

'_No emotion, huh?' _I gave a small smile. Then my eyes drifted to several shelves with various liquids on his side of the room. I walked up to one of them and picked up a bottle of green liquid. By the way it looked I assumed it was a poison.

"This is a poison. It goes straight to all your organs and stops them, eating away at you. Until three days tops passes, until you die a slow and painful death."

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that a bottle of juice, right?" My eyes widened. '_Thanks for ruining my moment Sasori.' _ "Psh, I knew that."I said while laughing nervously. I then took a closer look at the bottle.

"Wait a minute. If its juice then how is it green?" I pointed an accusing figure at him.

"It's lemonade. In a blue bottle." Wow, I'm stupid. Well you know what they say… I can't find anything that rhymes with stupid.

Then a blue mixture caught my eye. 'Oh_, I wonder what type of juice that is.' _I was so caught up in figuring out its juice origin that I didn't hear Sasori tell me not to go near that.

I grabbed the bottle and opened the top about to pour some in my mouth when Sasori threw his arms around my waist and pulled me back. The bottle of "juice" fell to the ground, burning a hole in it.

As Sasori threw me back I tripped over my ankle which caused me to turn around and fall on top of him. I kind of just sat there, or should I say laid there.

Sasori's eyes were wider than they usually were. I just looked in a different direction. He never told me to get off.

I heard a faint knock on the door and Konan walked in the room, her mouth immediately dropping open. Her face went red and she tried to scream something but nothing came out, so she stormed out of the room.

"Konan, wait!" I yelled. As I got up I didn't realize that I had grabbed Sasori's Akatsuki coat, and wrapped it around myself.

Sasori just sat there, dazed.

*With Deidara and Itachi* Deidara's p.o.v

'_What did that Uchiha do to her? I walk to get some lunch and I find her crying.' _I was now storming down the hall to said Uchiha's room. Nat seemed completely fearless and a little sadistic when I first met her.

I got to itachi's room, and didn't even bother knocking on the door. I saw Itachi on the ground, around a pool of blood.

'_What happened in here?' _ I looked around the room and on the wall; right above Itachi was a gigantic crack. I was a little in shock so I kind of forgot this is Itachi we're talking about. After inspecting the room for a good twenty minutes, I ran to get Sasori.

As I ran back down the hall to my room I saw Konan, and Nat chasing after her. She was also wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

'_Where did she get that?_' I pushed that thought away and kept walking. As I walked in the room I noticed a hole in the ground, and Sasori… lying on the floor…without his cloak.

For some reason, I was now engulfed with anger.

Sasori slowly got up and sat against the bed.

My fist clenched.

"Sasori, why does Nat have your Akatsuki cloak?"

*Nats point of view*

"Konan!" I yelled. I don't know why she's running away. I mean, I understand me on top of Sasori is a little shocking and angering, even though I fell. "Why are you running?" I questioned.

She stopped.

"Well," She took a deep breath. "You're kinda like a little sister or a daughter to me, and when I saw you…" I put my hand up to stop her.

"Konan." I guess there was only one thing I can say. She replied with a yes.

"I'm so sorry."

She was surprised. I've only had one sister, and my mother left me. I'm just glad that she cared, Konan and I were gonna get along great.

"So… do I have to share a room with one of the boys?" I asked awkwardly.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Not if my life depended on it."

We both started giggling. She grabbed my wrist and we ran to a room, still laughing. I was actually happy here. Who knew criminals could be somewhat caring.

When we finally stopped laughing, I looked around the room. It was a light lavender color with a large bed off to the side. There were also two round purple chairs in a corner next to maybe a dozen magazines.

"Oh is this my room?" I asked her.

She smiled.

"No, but I wish it was." I tilted my head to the side. '_What's that supposed to mean?' _ Before Konan could answer we heard someone shouting.

"Pein!" Konan yelled as she ran out the room. I was closely following behind her. We made our way to the room with the other Akatsuki members.

We entered a room which was all too familiar.

The Akatsuki gasped at what they saw.

Itachi was laid across the ground, blood all around him. His entire body pale and lifeless. Pein glared at all of us. And trust me if looks could kill, we'd all be dead right now.

"Itachi is almost dead. All the bones in his body are broken, and his skull is severally ruptured. If someone doesn't tell me what happed here, I'll kill you all." Pein said. You could practically see the venom roll off his tongue.

Everyone looked around the room.

I took a step forward. That was a really bad decision. In less than a second, he had a kunai out.

"Tell me what happened. Everything." Konan looked at me worryingly.

"Everyone out."

The last thing I remember was thinking '_Uh-oh'_

What do you think? Maybe Sasori likes Nat and what is Pein is gonna do, what if mustard was green, I don't know but you'll figure out next chapter. Well maybe not that last, maybe. ^^


	6. Chapter 6 Magic?

Hello my friends, it seems I have not done the disclaimer in a while and today I have a special guest. Put your hands and toes together for….BATMAN! Just kidding, he wouldn't come, now while I sulk in a corner please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Akatsuki, and sadly I don't own Batman either.

_Chapter 6:Magic?_

The last thing I remember thinking was '_Uh-Oh'_. Everyone hurried out of the room. I looked back down at Itachi's lifeless body.

Once the door shut Pein lifted the kunai. "Tell me what happened." I should have never used my magic on him.

"Ok, Itachi was really scaring me and I kind of panicked." I looked over to Pein to see him glaring, as if he didn't believe me. I walked up to him. He slowly moved his kunai down.

"I'm sorry." I said hugging him. I could feel the tears coming. And just like Itachi, he stiffened from the physical contact. I cried on his shoulder, I expected him to pull away.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. With me, shrinking a little under his intense gaze. "I'll hold you for questioning later. Right now we need to find someway to heal Itachi; he's on the brink of death."

I knelt down and felt for itachi's pulse… there was none.

"Pein he has no pulse where's a medical room!" Pein ran over to the door. The entire Akatsuki was out there.

"Move, move, move!" I shouted. I reached this white room with several beds, only being separated by sheets. I stripped Itachi down, only leaving him in his boxers. In a different situation I would have blushed but this was serious.

Being a witch I can bring people back from the dead, but wait a certain amount of time and it'll be too late.

I brought my hands up, and a blue light covered my hands, slowly fixing all the broken bones.

*Time Skip* after 5 hours of Nat's emergency procedure.

I breathed out, and I was sweating really hard. Healing Itachi took a lot longer than expected. I was now in my tank top and shorts. I grabbed a rag and wiped the sweat on my brow.

I looked back over at him.

His skin was now returning to its normal color.

I then heard a really shallow noise. I immediately turned my head to Itachi and I could see him breathing again.

He opened his eyes, slowly sitting up. He turned toward me.

"Thank goodness" I breathed. I put my hand over my chest and smiled. Itachi then took a look at his surroundings, and then looked down to see that he was only in his boxers.

A light blush was on his face before he asked

"Why am I in the medical room, and only in my…under garments?" I giggled and turned away, blushing. I grabbed his clothes and walked over to him.

He had a slight glare on his face, probably wondering why I haven't left yet so he can dress.

"Umm, this is gonna be a little awkward."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Because of the procedure I used you won't be able to move around by yourself. I'm gonna have to… dress you."

His eyes widened and I laughed nervously. '_Ok, I can do this. It's for medical purposes. Do. Not. Blush.' _I told him to sit up and swing his legs to the side.

I grabbed his pants and slid his them on him, then grabbed his shirt. '_I wonder if he can stand up.'_

"Ok Itachi stand up." He tried standing and fell forward. I grabbed him and held him in my arms.

"Well, that answers my question."

I wrapped his cloak around him, and put my arm over his shoulder. I grabbed Sasori's Akatsuki cloak and we made our way out the door.

When we walked out I was surprised to see all the Akatsuki still standing there.

"You guys waited out here for five hours?" I questioned. They said nothing but looked at Itachi and the bandages I had put all over his body. Pein walked up to me. "How's Itachi?" He asked.

"He'll be fine."

Almost everyone's eyes lightened up.

"In 3 to 5 weeks." I said nervously. They sweat dropped. I smiled.

We heard a cough, and then turned to Pein.

"I would like to call an emergency meeting, now." I squirmed a little where I was standing. I handed Itachi over to Kisame. Most of us scurried off.

When everyone cleared Sasori and I were left in the hall.

"Here's your cloak." I extended my arm. He waved his hand.

"It's ok, you can keep it." I laughed. He looked me up and down. "Well that was completely out of character." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. '_Wow, they do that a lot.'_ "You're worried about me being out of character. Says the person who licks her blood clean when cut and heals an S ranked criminal who tried to kill her."

I smiled and slowly moved my hand down to entwine my fingers with his.

He looked at me strangely, that only made my smile grow.

And we walked into the meeting room… together.

As soon as the door opened I let go of Sasori's hand and we sat down. Pein stood up and made his way to the front of the room.

"Nat, I would like to know how you managed to break all the bones in Itachi's body with a push."

I was afraid he was gonna ask that.

I got up from my chair and walked over to Pein. I blew a loose strand of brown hair from my face. '_This is squad 7 all over again' _I thought. '_Why does this have to happen to me?' _I questioned.

"Ok, the reason Itachi hit the wall so hard was… because I used Magic." Pein disappeared from his seat and was behind me with a kunai at my neck.

"Ms. Yomi. I suggest you don't lie to me."

This is where I smirked. I melted into my soul and went through the floor. A clone taking the place of my body. I reassembled into a corner of the room, while Pein drew blood from my clone.

Everyone was watching intently.

'_Perfect'_ I thought. I put my hands together. Then whispered "Magic Style: Cloak of invisibility" I was now completely invisible and the good thing about this spell is that no one can sense me.

Not even other witches.

I jumped from the corner spinning in the process until I made in close to Pein. Then I kicked him in the head, sending him flying into the wall. My clone melting.

I landed on the ground swiftly.

"How did make a clone without a hand sign?" Everyone questioned. "I already told you guys. I'm magic, and to be more specific I'm a witch."

The still stared at me.

"Ok, what I did was melt into my soul and my body was automatically made into a clone. In your… world I guess you have five different styles. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. In the Magic Realm there are only three and one of them I used to disguise myself."

They still didn't seem to understand the concept of me using magic.

"I used Magic Style. As I said before there are three different Styles where I come from. Most people only have two, Magic Style, and Energy Style. I have all three. The third one is Witch Style. The only people, who can use Witch Style, are witches whose parents are both Magic."

They were slowly nodding there heads, but I just think that was because they thought I was crazy. I sighed. I then made my wand appear in my hand.

I swung if around once like you swing a lasso, and pointed it to an empty space. A blinding light came from the area and after if disappeared; two people took its place.

I smirked at the familiar person I saw sitting there. And a little confused by the person sitting next to her.

Sitting down confused was my sister Katie.

She was wearing a red short sleeved turtle neck sweater that came about mid-thigh, with a black belt that hung from her waist. With black leggings that came just below her knee, and red shoes that was similar to the ninja shoes they had here. She also had on her signature black gloves with the fingers cut off.

Katie's hair was brown like mine but shoulder length.

With a little modifications.

The ends of her hair are red, with silver streaks running through. Kate immediately jumped up and was in a fighting stance. Her red eyes glaring at everyone, until they reached me.

"Nat?" She asked in disbelief. She ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Where have you been everyone's been looking for you, we even got the MMA mixed into this." She then looked around.

"You could've at least invited me. You're in a room full of hot guys." She winked at them. That's when I noticed the girl that came with Katie was currently trying to suffocate her toes.

"Katie…who it that?" I asked her she was a little creepy. She shook her head.

"I have no idea. She broke into the house." I tilted my head to the side.

"I don't know either; she came in through the window." I was still wondering how she got in my house but I pushed that aside and walked up to her.

"Hi sweetie what's your name?"

So whatcha think. Sasori and Nat holding hands are they in love, or does Nat have her eyes out for someone else. Who's this mysterious girl? I don't know but you'll figure out next time on POKEMON!


	7. Chapter 7 My Stupid Crush

Welcomes people, I'm here with another update. So who _is _this mysterious girl, hmm? And who does Nat really like?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki

_Chapter 7: My Stupid Crush_

"Hi sweetie what's your name?"

I was bent over. Looking at the young girl who came with Katie, her gray eyes staring back at me.

"NOO!" Katie yelled, but it was too late. The girl leapt and starting attacking me with a spork. She started stabbing me in the bellybutton.

"What the HELL!" I yelled. She then ripped a strand of hair from my head and stuck in her mouth. I pushed her off of me. I stared at her with a look of disgust. "Taste like cotton candy."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're a witch aren't you?" I glared at her. _'Who is this girl, and how does she know I'm a witch?'_

I walked over to her. "So… what _is _your name?" She smiled at me like she was high on sugar. "My names Frozendinashrey Yoyointayinfriyo"

I blinked. "Excuse me" Katie and I said.

She sighed.

"You can call me Fro Yo." We just stared. "Well ok 'Fro Yo' so what were you…"

"I SMELL STRAWBERRIES!" The base shook from her loud voice. She lighted her hand with purple magic (like a chakra infused punch) and slammed it against the floor. Surprisingly strawberries shot from the ground.

She then started laughing like crazy, and pulled a shirt out of her pocket and started collecting them. "Ha-ha, Master Pickle will be happy to get these."

I decided I had enough with Ms. Crazy over there, so I turned my attention to Katie. "How, in the name of Grand Master Alana, did she get in my house?" That's when something clicked, Katie never _ever _got distracted unless…

"Katie Fernando Jendi Yomi, who was at _my house_?" Her head snapped toward mine, and she glared.

"No one." She said coldly.

"I swear if it was Braedon…" Her eyes narrowed even more. A red light coming from her eyes.

"Nat, you promised you would never speak that name." That's when a force pushed me forward and I was right next to Katie, and arms went around our necks. Fro Yo was right behind us.

"Girls, girls there's no need to get your potatoes in your oranges. Everything's gonna be alright." I had enough of her.

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" we all yelled. She started sniffling.

"Well you don't have to be no mean about it. Ok I'll go." She started fading in the background. "But, remember this Yomi's, Love is a tricky thing." That was the last thing we heard before she disappeared.

I blushed.

Ok so maybe I had a small crush on a certain albino, but that doesn't mean anything right. I sighed and buried my face in my hands as my blush grew. That's when Pein FINNALY decided to show up.

"Nat, what is going on?" He then took a look around and found several strawberries around, and a random girl that kind of looked at me.

"That's my sister Katie. Who else wants to go to bed?" I asked. Almost everyone raised their hands. I grabbed Katie's wrist and shoved her in a random room. And trudged off to find a room I could sleep in.

I finally found a room and flashed into my pj's. Once my head hit the pillow I was asleep, with a small blush on my face dreaming about an albino.

*Time Skip* 9 hours after dreaming of Hidan

I was slowly waking up but my eyes refused to open, my nose wrinkled because I felt breathing on my face. I opened my eyes, and saw a violet color. Hidan was standing over me, no shirt, and his nose is touching mine.

My cheeks were rapidly filling with blood.

"Hey bitch, I'm hungry. Come make me some fucking food." He asked, or more like demanded. "Ugh, you wake me up for this." I said. On the outside I was pretty pissed, but on the inside I was giggling madly.

CURSE MY FANGIRLISM.

I sat up and slid my legs to the side, throwing my covers off. That was a _really _bad idea. My pajamas consisted of really, really, really short shorts. They were blue and fuzzy. Then my shirt was even worse. It was a pink tank top and it was really… showy.

I mean it's just me and my sister. Most of the time we only sleep in our bras. Hidan was looking at me up and down. He smirked and then walked out the door. Leaving me in the room alone, blushing.

I snapped my fingers and flashed into something more appropriate. By the time I was done this is what I was wearing.

A light blue shirt that matched my eyes that hung off one of my shoulders and gray shorts that came right above my knee. I also found some blue ninja shoes. They're more comfortable than you think.

And to add some style I put on golden hoop earrings, and a few gold bracelets. I walked out the door and made my way to the kitchen.

When I walked in, the Akatsuki were all sitting at the table.

Well, except for Pein.

Even Itachi was at the table, which reminds me. "Hey Itachi," His head didn't move but his eyes looked over at me. "Were you able to get out of bed this morning?" He closed his eyes and shook his head no. '_Wait if he can't move then how did he… never mind' _

"Aww, you'll feel better soon. So what do you guys want for breakfast?" All their heads turned to me. Obviously they have nothing to work with in the kitchen. "Ok then, eggs, bacon, pancakes, cookies, and tea it is."

*After Breakfast*

I was standing over the sink, washing the dishes. Everybody had finished breakfast and went off to go train. Everybody except Hidan. He was eating everything insight. He even ate poor Tobi's food while he was trying to fit a piece of banana down his eye hole.

Hidan just finished his last pancake. "That's the best fucking breakfast I ever got. You did good… for a whore." He said while rubbing his stomach. I rolled my eyes; I was finally controlling my blushing around him.

I sighed, cleaning the dishes is hard. In the background I heard a shuffling and Hidan was right next to me. "Fine I help you with the damn fucking dishes." I laughed and gave him a slight shove. He looked over at me.

"You know you're not that bad bitch."

I smiled. "Thanks." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That means a lot." I said sarcastically. I walked away and went into an empty hall, then ran for my life. "KONAN!" I yelled, and it could be heard throughout the base.

I ran all around looking for the room Konan took me into earlier. I was going so fast I wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing and ran into Itachi.

'_Wait, Itachi shouldn't be walking around.'_

"Itachi, how can you walk?" I questioned. The procedure I used was very strained, if I would have done anything different…

"Can I ask you a question first?" I tilted my head a little to the side and gave a small nod.

"Why did you decide to sleep in my room last night?"

So what do you think? I bet all of you were thinking Nat liked Sasori well she… wait a minute I can't tell you but I will tell you this. A certain red head is interested.


	8. Chapter 8 Tyler and advice

Hola readers! What's going on, I'm really hyper right now and not to mention HAPPY! So I'm doing another chapter, ENJOY ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or Tyler

"Why did you decide to sleep in my room last night?"

My eyes widened.

It was a blank room with nothing but a bookshelf, so I must have assumed it was saved for me. "I should have known it wasn't for me. The bed smelt like strawberries of course it belonged to someone else." I said hurriedly. At least I wasn't blushing.

"But, Itachi how are you walking when I…"

"Who the fuck are you! I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin Sama, bitch!" Itachi and I turned our heads when we heard Hidan yell. I ran down to Hidan's room to find him in the bathroom yelling at a familiar looking girl that was sitting in his bathtub.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Have you never seen a girl sleeping in a bathtub before?" She yelled right back.

I could've recognized that voice anywhere.

"Well, well" I said walking further into the bathroom with my hands behind my back. "If it isn't little Ms. Tyler Mackenzie Russo." The girl I was talking about was a childhood friend of mine.

"Nat?" She asked. I extended my arms and she jumped out the tub and started to squeeze me to death. "Where have you been? I was so worried." She said blue eye widening.

Tyler had a blue eye that was icy like mine, but the other was a dark green due to a birth defect. Her hair was a long silky brown with natural red, black, and gold streaks and it covered her left green eye. After the hug I looked at what she was wearing.

I smirked.

"Still as tomboyish as ever I see." She looked down at her outfit which consisted of jeans with maybe a million holes, a tank top under her black sweatshirt, and some sneakers. She put on a small pout and punched me in arm.

We then heard some shuffling in the background and we saw Pein standing in the door. "We were in the middle of a meeting but it seems your in one right now. Nat, bring your _friend _and come to the meeting room." He said friend with a hint of disgust.

By the time I turned around she was already in an argument with Hidan. I grabbed the hood of her shirt and dragged her out of the bathroom.

I sat down at my assigned chair once we got to the meeting room, and Tyler conjured up a green beanbag chair to sit in. Pein sat at his seat and glared at us, signifying he had started the meeting. He turned his head to Tyler then he looked over at me.

"Nat, how many people are you going to bring into the Akatsuki. We are a criminal organization, not a daycare."

I bowed my head, my bangs hanging in my eyes. "Sorry, I'm not sure how she…"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Everyone turned there head to the door and there was Katie standing there in her pajama's looking as mad as ever. She glared at all of us while she had her fist in the air. When she got to Tyler she immediately stopped and made a run for it.

Tyler and Katie were always the best of friends. Well, Tyler's the only one beside me to deal with Katie's horrible attitude. I smiled as Katie gave her famous hug of doom to Tyler.

She really has a friend.

*Katie's P.O.V.

I ran to give Tyler one of my hug of dooms. She was really one of my only friends. At the witch academy all I would do was fight with the stupid preps. My smile grew even more when I remember how we first met.

It all started last year when Nat came home, on my 14th birthday.

I was standing in the middle of the training room practicing spells when I heard Nat come into the house. But there was something strange. She was talking, and it wasn't to herself this time.

I made my way out the door and ran into the kitchen.

There I saw Nat talking to this girl that looked a little bit familiar. "Hey?" I said. Nat and the girl turned toward me. Nat gave me a smile, but the girl's eyes widened. "You were the one who beat up all the preps."

I smiled.

So she's familiar with my work. "I was ready to kill them too." She said laughing. I put an arm around her shoulder. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship"

And we've been friends ever since.

I tackled Tyler to the ground and we both started laughing, then Mr. Scary Purple Eyes glared at us basically telling us to shut up. He grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

I raised my hand and yelled "Hey, listen up me gots something to say." I could have sworn I saw Nat face palm.

Everyone stared at me. "Can Tyler join the Cat skiers, or whatever you are." They still just stared. "Please" I said. Tyler and Nat gasped. They knew I never said please unless I really mean it.

I saw Nat lean over to Konan and whisper something in her ear, then Konan leaned over to Pein and he sighed again.

"Fine." He said finally. All of us girls smiled. "But," Pein stopped our rain of joy. "If you are not an asset the Akatsuki, you will be immediately disposed of. Is this understood?" We gave a short nod, and then turned to each other and mouthed 'yes'.

"Everyone Dismissed, Nat I will see you in my office in 10 minutes." I got up and grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged her to the place where Nat had dubbed it 'my room'.

"Come on. We so totally have catching up to do." I smiled. Tyler coughed up a laugh. "You do know you gone for 12 hours." I waved her off and we rushed out the door, or at least I did.

*Sasori's P.O.V.*

Pein had just dismissed us from the meeting and I was slowly walking out the door, I was really frustrated with myself. Ever since Nat had come into the Akatsuki nothing has been the same. When I first met her I didn't think much of it.

But when her face was inches away from mine when she fell that day, I've been feeling strange. Before we saw what happened to Itachi, Deidara was telling me that he thought maybe he liked Nat.

It took all my will power not to stab him with my most deadliest poison.

If I wasn't a puppet I would have blushed every time she passed me in the hall. Yes, I wanted to be a heartless, emotionless puppet, but I still have a heart. Then only thing human left in me.

I really don't know how these feelings work so I'm deciding to an expert. I walked to said expert's room and knocked on the door. "Sasori?" The expert said.

"Hello Konan."

So whatcha think. Sasori going to Konan for love advice. Nat going to a meeting alone with Pein. Is this good or bad… I don't know, but I'll tell you this. Konan Is not always the best advice giver.

Peace ^^


	9. Chapter 9 What is going on?

Sup peoples, I decided not to keep you waiting that long so here we go. And thank you to DutchyPuppy, who left the awesome review and Angelfang who let me use her OC Tyler. Enjoy!

_Recap: I really don't know how these feelings work so I'm deciding to go to an expert. I walked to said expert's room and knocked on the door. "Sasori?" The expert said. _

*Still Sasori's P.O.V*

"Hello Konan." I said.

She looked at me up and down, and stuck her head out farther into the hall and looked around. "Is there something you need?" She asked unsure. "May I come in?"

Her eyes widened by a fraction and she opened her door and told me to come in and have a seat. I slowly made my way in and sat down in a purple beanbag chair. Konan followed in after me and sat down.

"So Sasori… what's going on, I guess." I took a deep breath.

"It's Nat." I said quickly. After I said It, I soon regretted it. I shouldn't have come here in the first place; I'm old enough to handle my own problems.

Konan had suddenly gotten a lot more interested into the conversation.

"What about Nat?" She asked slowly. She leaned in forward to hear me even more clearly. To be honest I don't really know what Nat did to me. I'm getting so frustrated.

"I don't know what she's done to me, she makes my heart want to skip a beat and I like it."

Konan's eyes widened, and then she smirked.

"So you're basically saying you like Nat." She said, trying not to laugh. I rubbed my temples. _'What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this emotion. Let alone, love. Wait, did I just say love?'_

I was slowly trying to get up. "I shouldn't have come here. This was just a waste of your time and mine." I said coldly. Konan looked up at me, feeling guilty.

"Oh my gosh Sasori. I'm so sorry, I know this is a new feeling for you and I shouldn't have made fun. Come on sit down. I know how to impress a girl." She said, smiling. I sighed.

"Ok Konan. I'll trust you." When I sat down Konan patted the top of my hand with hers.

"So you like her right?" I nodded. "Well, do you want to hug her, or do you want to kiss her?" I didn't say anything. I don't know how to answer a question like that. She held my hand yesterday but… I keep seeing her eye Hidan.

"Sasori, how about I let you sleep on it. Just talk to me when you're ready to answer… I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable is anyway. I know this is new to you."

I waved her off.

I got up and walked out the door. Before I shut it I mumbled a small "Thank you." I started walking through the hall, back to the meeting room. I opened the door just a crack to see Hidan and Nat making-out.

My blood boiled.

I shut the door and (surprisingly) walked to my room.

*Nat's point of view*

I was now making-out with Hidan in the meeting room. How this happen you ask, well it started like this. Right after everyone left, Hidan was still sitting down in his chair sharpening his nails with his scythe. And being the messed up person I am, decided to walk over there and talk to him.

I poked him. "Damn it!" He yelled. He had just cut himself. "What the fuck do you want bitch. You made me fuckin cut myself."

I looked down at his now bleeding finger. My motherly instincts kicked in and I wanted to kiss it. Like I used to do with Katie when she was little. So when I bent down and held his finger.

I just realized what I did and my head slowly came up and blue eyes met violet. I stared into Hidan's eyes and something in the back of my head told me to move forward. My head slowly came forward until my lips met his.

His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle. He tried pulling away. "What the fuck are you…" My hands went to his hair and pushed his head forward. He gave it a few seconds before he started kissing me back.

My brain was just melting. I had no idea what I was doing. Sure I liked Hidan, but I never thought he would actually kiss me.

Soon our little kiss turned into us making-out. I've never really kissed anyone like this before, but I was kissing the person I really like so… I don't care. I heard a small clicking noise but didn't think too much about it. Then… "Natalie! I called you into my office 20 minutes ago." I heard an icy voice say.

Hidan and I broke the kiss. I hesitated "What the hell just fuckin happened?" he asked. I turned around and ran out the room _'What did just happen?' _

I had no idea where I was going, so with a snap of my fingers and a flash, I was in Pein's office.

"You wanted to see me Pein." I said hesitantly.

His eyes narrowed.

"Natalie I will ask you this again. How did you manage to break all the bones in Itachi's body with a push? And how did you make a clone without hand signs.

I sighed. I told him once and really don't want to tell him again.

"Pein I am a witch. I don't know what you aren't getting." Pein was still glaring. He opened his mouth to say something when we heard a faint "Nat" come from a concerned Konan.

"You were lucky , but believe me this conversation is _not _over." I gave an icy glare that could make even Pein think twice before messing with me.

"Coming Konan." I said.

I walked out the door and ran to Konan. I grabbed her wrist and flashed her in my mind. Konan looked around at the black nothingness. "Where are we?" She asked. I got this same sensation in my stomach when Itachi was scaring me.

I was gonna cry.

I miss my family, I only have one friend, I made-out with guy, I can't take care of my sister and friend, and some guy is always questioning me and I don't know what to do. Tears started running my checks. I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Help" I said.

Aww poor Nat, she's having trouble with boys. What will Konan do? What will be Sasori's answer? Figure out next time? Now remember reviews… are love.


	10. Chapter 10 The Kiss and The Mission

Hiya people of earth and fanfiction, hows are you. Sorry I would've updated sooner but, I was kinda grounded… yeah. Well have fun reading!

"Help." I said.

Konan grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. A crystal color liquid ran down my face. "Natalie Yomi, what is going on with you lately?" she questioned. I saw her concerned face and looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Nat… please answer me." She asked pleadingly.

"I don't know if I can take this anymore." I blurted. "I can't take care of my sister or friend. Pein will not stop questioning me, and I made-out with Hida…" I covered my mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I don't think I heard you clearly. Did you just say you made-out with Hidan?" She asked seriously. I closed my eyes really tight and nodded slowly.

"Well, that explains Sasori's foul mood." I raised an eyebrow in question.

"When I walked down the hall I saw he was walking in my direction so I said hi."

_Konan's flashback of awesomeness_

"_Hi Sasori." Konan greeted. Sasori just walked past her. "Umm, Sasori?" She asked. He turned around and glared. "If you say another word I'll break your neck, inject you with my most deadliest poison, rip your heart out and squeeze it till it's almost nothing, then feed the rest to a wild animal." He said stomping away._

'_Well someone's in a good mood' Konan thought sarcastically before walking away._

_Ending of awesomeness_

"… That doesn't explain how me kissing Hidan made Sasori mad. No one was even watching." That's when something replayed in my head.

'_Oh my gosh! That clicking noise must have been Sasori opening the door.'_

I was about to say something to Konan when I started hearing voices. I flashed her out of my head and we were in the hall once again.

"Nat!" I heard Tyler and Katie yell. They were running toward us with lighting speed with their hand gripped around Deidara's wrist. "Nat this is so cool look." Katie said holding out Deidara's hand.

He seemed to be blushing from the contact.

I looked down at Dei's hand and saw a… mouth?

I screamed.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life!" I yelled. "I know right." They both said. They told me how when Tobi was sniffing Deidara's feet he took his little pouch thing and started chewing clay and it blew up.

"Nat" I heard an emotionless voice say.

We all turned out heads and saw Itachi.

"Pein has a mission for you and Sasori. You are to report to his office now." He said. "Ok Itachi."I hesitated in moving but made my way there nonetheless.

'_What kind of mission are we talking about?'_

Tyler's (finally) P.O.V

After Katie and I got over Deidara's hand mouths, which took sometime, I decided to walk around on my own. After I walked past several halls I knew I was lost.

I sighed.

I put my hands together and said "Energy Style: Plant growth civilization!" The spell turns me into a flower and I bloom where the nearest person is. It's quite useful when you get lost, and once you meet me you'll be glad I learned that spell.

Once I bloomed I was in the middle of a hall. There were several doors there and I walked in the one closest to me. When I walked in I froze and my face went red.

Standing only a few feet away was the guy Nat called Itachi; he was wet and only wearing a towel.

I covered my red face with my hands and tried walking out the door. But that only resulted in me running into Itachi, and falling on top of him. "Oh my goodness. I'm such a klutz sorry, I shouldn't have barged in."

Ugh, why do I always act like this, I'm such a baby. Without Nat I would've still been living in the streets. She's the only that awoken my power.

"Wait." Itachi said, grabbing my wrist.

"Stay"

Itachi got up and walked to the bathroom leaving me alone on his bed. I covered my face with the hood of my sweatshirt.

Once I regained my composure I took a look around the room. It was nothing much a bed, a nightstand on either side of it, a dresser, and a bookshelf.

I got up and walked over to it, and grabbed one of the books. War and Peace… well it sounds a little interesting. I put it back in the right place, exactly as I found it. The books were a little dusty so I tried cleaning it up.

Bad choice.

As soon as I had tried to clean it, it caught on fire.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. I knew better than to try cleaning, I could cook like a pro but when It came cleaning I was worse that a monkey with a machine gun. Itachi walked out the bathroom and ran over to me.

"What happened?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I don't know." I looked around for something to put the fire out with, that's when I remembered that I was a witch and could summon anything.

I put my hand together. "Magic Style: Oil Spill" Itachi eyes got wide as a mountain full of oil came down on the fire from nowhere.

"No, oil makes things worse." He said surprisingly calm.

I smacked my forehead. What the heck was I thinking? Oil, really Tyler, really. I decided to try again and this time I remembered to bring commonsense into this.

"Magic Style: Fire stopped; Water Hose!" Water shot from my hand and the top of the ceiling putting out the fire.

The force of water coming out of my hands forced me back into Itachi and I fell in his lap.

"Uhh… sorry?" I tried.

Itachi got up and walked me to the door. "Really I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. "You know what, hmph it doesn't matter."

"Really because I…" The next thing I knew he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Then he slammed the door in my face. I could fell myself fainting.

Before I blacked out all I thought was '_Someone will find me eventually._'

Sasori's P.O.V

I finally got calmed down after the incident that happened this morning.

I was on my way to Konan room when I saw Nat's friend, Tyler I think, laying on the floor. I turned my head a little more and saw smoke coming from Itachi's bedroom door.

I shrugged.

I knocked on Konan door she opened it a little than gladly let me in.

"Konan I wanted to tell you my answer is…

Well that's all for this chapter until…. JUST KIDDING WE'RE NOT DONE… now continue reading as you were before you were rudely interrupted. (Glares at self)

"Konan I wanted to tell you my answer is I want to kiss her. I will not lose her to anybody else in the Akatsuki." I small picture of the stupid albino popped up in my head.

"You mean Hidan?" Konan asked.

I had no time to be embarrassed. I walked out the room and into Pein's office. I had a mission and finally it wasn't one with the brat. I had asked to go on missions with someone else. I opened the door and saw Nat standing there.

"Hey Sasori… or should I say partner." She flashed a smile and gave a thumbs up.

What have I gotten myself into?

Well…. Now it's over. Sorry friends, for sitting through this messed up chapter I will tell you something. This is a week long mission. Nat and Sasori will have to share a hotel room… together. Hahaha, don't you lub fluff? ^^

PEACE


	11. Chapter 11 Sexy Outfits and More Kissing

Hiya peoples, what's up? Well I'm in my pajamas and I have Oreo's… the perfect recipe for a chapter so here you go. I wonder what will happen in this chapter, hmmm. Let's find out.

*Still Sasori's P.O.V*

"Hey Sasori… or should I say partner." Nat flashed a smile and gave a thumbs up.

What have I gotten myself into? Pein snapped me out of my daze. "Sasori, you and Nat will be going on a week long mission to retrieve a scroll. This file explains everything." He slid a folder in my direction.

"You leave tomorrow at 4." He glared at Nat and she glared back. Actually making me think about what I say to her. "Dismissed." I walked out the room while looking at the file. Nat and I walked into the kitchen.

"So where are we going." She said as she chomped away at an apple.

"Well we start here at the rain village and then we'll…" Nat put a hand up and told me to stop talking. "I have no idea what you're talking about but I have a question. Are we gonna stop anywhere?"

I took another look at the file and saw that there's gonna be a festival on our way to get the scroll.

"Well there's gonna be a festival on our way there. We'll need disguises when we get there, so you shouldn't wear the Akatsuki cloak that Itachi will give you." Nat paused and dropped her apple on the floor.

I gave her a funny look.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed. I covered my ears blocking her shrill yell. She ran over to me and grabbed my wrist and started running down the hall. "Where are we going?" I questioned, my voice being a little bit louder than it should.

"To find you a sexy outfit!" She yelled.

Some of the members gave us funny looks and Konan smirked at me. If I wasn't a puppet I would have blushed… wait a minute _sexy _outfit.

*Itachi's P.O.V*

I was currently sitting down clutching my head.

'_Why did I kiss her? I should've never listened to that lady.' _

*Itachi's Fantabulous Flashback*

I was sitting down in the livingroom drinking my tea when Sasori stomped in the room. He just got done yelling at Konan. I guess he's in a bad mood. He took a seat next to me.

Sasori was staring into space while rambling.

"… then I walked back into the meeting room and Nat was kissing Hidan. Can you imagine that?" Sometime during that sentence something inside of me snapped and my tea glass shattered into a million pieces.

I got up and made my way out the base.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked with no particular interest. "Out" I said coldly. I ran down to the nearest village and walked into the tea shop.

"Well hello there. Today's your lucky day you get served by the manager. So what can I get you?" I slowly turned my head to her and ordered my new tea.

*Two Hours Later*

I was still in the tea shop drinking. "Umm, sir." The manager walked back up to me. I looked at her in question. "First of all the tea house is closed and second that's your 45th cup of tea." I just stared.

"I think it's time for you to go."

I didn't move from the seat, but took another sip.

"Or you could stay. So what's on your mind? Is it girl troubles?" I turned to the lady then quickly averted my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said softly almost in a whisper. She chuckled.

"The best way to deal with a girl you like is to make her jealous. Date her best friend. They always get mad. I know, I've had…6 husbands."

The blood started to rise to my cheeks and I couldn't stop it. I ran out the shop covering my face, and forgetting to pay for the 45 teas.

I need to take a shower.

*Bye-bye Fantabulous Flashback*

'_I don't like Nat, I don't like Nat, I don't like Nat.' _I kept repeating in my head. I went to grab Nat's Akatsuki cloak. Once I reached the door I heard some voices. Nat and Sasori's.

"Where are we going?" I heard Sasori say. "To find you a sexy outfit!" Nat yelled. A sudden surge of anger went through me and I threw down Nat's cloak. It slid to the corner of the room.

I walked over to my bed and opened the covers.

'_I need to take a nap. I can't think straight.'_ I took of my cloak and stripped until I was in my boxers.

Goodnight.

*Tyler's P.O.V.*

My eyes fluttered open and I slowly got up. I realized that I was still in front of Itachi's door. _'So much for someone finding me.' _ A memory flashed in my head about Itachi kissing me before slamming the door.

Instead of knocking on the door I just walked in and saw Itachi sleeping. Aww, he actually looks peaceful when he's sleeping. I walk up to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Uh, hi Itachi. I guess that kiss was a little awkward but that's ok… I think. Umm, actually I kind of enjoyed it on my part…I mean. I don't know." Thank goodness he's not awake.

I lightly kissed him on the cheek leaving a lipstick mark.

Itachi didn't move but his lips parted just a little and I don't know what came over me but I bent down and kissed him on the lips. And I kind of just stayed there. I pulled away.

I could still feel his lips on mine.

That sudden kiss made me a little light headed and my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. I laid myself down next to the almost naked Itachi. I used my magic to make the sheet cover me.

I'm sooo gonna regret this later.

Sorry for this shortish chapter I have a volcano project for Science and a research paper on ancient Egypt in Social Studies. So Nat's gonna find Sasori a sexy outfit. I dedicate the sexy outfit part to Dutchypuppy who lurvs fluff.


	12. Chapter 12 Possible Boyfriends

I'm baaaack. Did you's miss me? Thanks for all the reviews, they mean love. So what will happen between Tyler and Itachi? What gonna happen on Nat and Sasori's mission. And why is Katie spending so much time with Deidara. Most of these question's will be answered this chapter. Enjoy!

*Still Tyler's P.O.V.*

I was slowly waking up; I don't remember where I am. Then I realized I was feeling something warm. I opened my eyes and saw myself laying in a bed with Itachi.

My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

I shut my eyes thinking this was a dream. There was no way I was getting up without waking up Itachi. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Itachi's eyes opened, and he started staring at me.

He looked around and saw that I was clinging on to him like a child would do to her mother. I smiled sheepishly at him. "Hi." I said. We waited a second before we both immediately got out of bed. My face was red and I was having a hard time covering it.

Itachi on the other hand was only a little pink, but you could barely see it.

Then I realized when I kissed him a few hours ago I had left a lip gloss mark. Right when I tried to tell him to wash it off he turned to me.

"Leave." He said.

There was only one thing to do at a time like this. I made my wand appear in my hand.

The wand handle was green with a long blue stripe going through it. At the top was a sun surrounded by a circle of leaves. I pointed it at me and I flashed into the livingroom. Nat was sitting down reading a book.

Some of the Akatsuki were sitting in the kitchen. That's when I saw Deidara wasn't there. And Katie wasn't with Nat.

Katie has been spending an unusual amount of time with Deidara ever since we got there. "Hey…" I said to Nat. "Do you know where Katie is?" I asked.

She set the book down on the table.

"I thought she was with you." That's when we heard Tobi come into the room complaining. He sat down right in between Nat and I. It was a little awkward so I started asking him what's wrong. "Umm, Tobi… is there something wrong."

Tobi took a deep breath. "Well, Tobi was in a room with Kate and Deidara-Sempai and we were all playing together like good people and then Tobi was on the bed thinking and Sempai was sitting in front of Kate and then Kate told Deidara-Sempai lets play a game. Then she started blinking with only one eye and Sempai's face turned into a tomato and Kate kicked Tobi out. And when Tobi tried to get his card he was coloring he heard screaming coming from the room so Tobi came in here."

He let out a deep breath. I turned to Nat and saw nothing but shock and anger. Katie's gonna get in so much trouble, and Deidara's gonna get murdered.

*An Angry Nat's P.O.V.*

"KATIE FERNANDO JENDI YOMI, I SWEAR TO GRAND MASTER ALANA I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled while running down to Katie's room. I kicked the door down seeing Deidara and Katie having a slapping contest.

I looked at both of there red faces.

"Nat what is wrong with you. You know you're not allowed to swear at Grand Master Alana's name. And what the heck did I do." My face turned a little red.

"Well Tobi told me this story, I heard some screaming and I thought…" Katie and Deidara's eyes widened. She got up and stomped over to me. "How dare you think something like that? I thought you trusted me."

She walked back over to Deidara and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Dei-Dei. Shall we go?" She asked. "Yes we shall, my Kate" We both looked at him. He realized his mistake and covered his mouth. "I mean… lets just go." He said running off. Before Katie walked off I whispered in her ear.

"Nice boyfriend." She slapped me with her already numb hand. She was about to shut the door when I said. "You never said he wasn't your boyfriend." She slammed the door shut and left me alone in her blood red room.

I walked out of the room and into the livingroom. Katie was sitting on one side of the room while Deidara was on the other side. In the kitchen was most of the Akatsuki. I was about to make fun of them when Itachi walked into the room.

He slowly turned into the kitchen. That's when I noticed that he had a lip mark on his cheek. _'Is that Katie's lip gloss?' _I strode over to Itachi to ask him about the lip mark, but the Akatsuki had the upper chance and beat me to it.

"Hey Itachi." Kisame started. "Was there anything interesting that happened during your _nap_?" He put quotation marks around the word nap. Itachi didn't seem to notice the kiss mark. I walked up behind him and said "Itachi you do realize that there is lipstick on your cheek, right?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at me. I made a mirror appear and handed it to him. He looked at his reflection in pure shock. On his left cheek there it was, then while looking at Itachi I saw e had that same exact color on his lips.

"Itachi… what have you been doing?" I asked angrily. The Akatsuki turned to us and kept a close eye on me.

Before could question Itachi any further, Tyler came running in.

I looked closely at her and saw that she was wearing the lip gloss Katie had forced her to wear and it was same color that was smudged over itachi's face. I finally figured out what had happened.

I looked at both of them. "Did you guys like… kiss?" I asked. Tyler and Itachi looked away. It looks like they would be telling me nothing. Well I have a spell that will help me with that.

I grabbed both their wrists and my eyes lit up.

"Energy Style: Truth Blood. Now tell me what happened. Tyler?" She answered almost immediately.

"I went into Itachi's room 2 day's ago and I caught something on fire and when I cleaned up he kissed me on the cheek. Today I went into his room to talk about the kissed him on the cheek and then kissed him on the lips. Then I fell asleep…"

I stopped her.

"You fell asleep in the same bed as Itachi, while he was only in his boxers!" I yelled. Itachi nodded. "When I woke up her legs were around my waist and her arms were wrapped around my neck."

I took a deep breath and released the spell. "Spells: Release." Tyler and Itachi shook their heads. They both looked at each other and Tyler blushed. It was now eight o'clock.

"Ok guys it took me 4 hours to find Sasori an outfit to wear for our mission, I have to wake up at four a.m. so leave me be." Before I rushed off I whispered in Tyler's ear. "Sorry." I ran down to my room for a good night's sleep.

*3 o'clock a.m.*

I just got out of the shower and brushed my hair. I was ready to leave an hour early. I decided to walk out and get something to eat. What surprised me was Itachi was sitting there with a cup of tea. He turned around and motioned for me to sit down.

We both drank tea and talked small talk for the next half hour.

I got up to get Sasori so we could leave, but Itachi stopped me. "Nat I have your Akatsuki cloak. I think you might want it." Sasori said we gonna have to go in disguise so I see no reason to wear it. I waved him off.

"Is there a problem with wearing the cloak?" He question. "I just don't feel like having to go through all the trouble with it." I answered a little mad.

"It seems you weren't having any trouble finding Sasori a _sexy _outfit." Itachi said dryly. We then just started yelling at each other until something happened.

Itachi suddenly grabbed my wrist and kissed me. He let me go immediately and started breathing hard. He then started backing away slowly before rushing out of the room.

I turned around and saw Sasori standing there gritting his teeth.

Ok, so what do you guys think? I tried making it a fluff chapter but that's not for me to decide. Ok well I would have made this longer but I spilled orange juice on myself. Review!


	13. Chapter 13 The Bloody Witch

Hiya people of fanfiction, thanks for all the reviews. I lurvs you guys! There's a really big twist in this chapter I'll try to update every 4 days but it might be hard. But I'll try for you guys. ENJOY!

_Recap: I turned around and saw Sasori standing there gritting his teeth._

*Nat's P.O.V*

My eyes widened. "…Sasori?" I said slowly. He looked as mad as ever. I walked over to him and he just walked right pass me and out the base door, rock thing. Before I rushed out after him I had one last thought. _'Itachi when I get back you are sooo DEAD!' _

*A really confused Itachi's P.O.V*

After I kissed Nat I went down to my room and thought. I didn't kiss Nat; something moved me… or did it.

Did I want to kiss her?

I can't believe I'm saying this but I really need to talk to someone. Should it be Konan, her sister, or… Tyler? I'm running out of options. I know there's someone who knows a lot about relationships. I don't think he'll answer me but it's worth a try. I walked down the corridor. I walked to the newly made room. On the door was a big D.

'_I can't believe I'm resorting to Deidara.'_

I knocked on the door lightly and there was no answer. I opened it just a crack and saw that nobody was in there. I was a little surprised he wasn't in his room. _'That doesn't make any sense. Where would Deidara be at 4 a.m.?'_

I activated my Sharingan. I walked over to the next room and didn't even bother knocking. That's when I saw…

A bloody room?

*Nat's P.O.V.*

I was walking threw to cold morning air with Sasori ignoring me for the last half hour. I was really upset he wasn't speaking to me. With all my layers of coats I wasn't the least bit cold but I wasn't sure about Sasori.

All he was wearing was pants and his cloak.

I ran all the way up to him and took off a decent sized coat and wrapped it around him. He turned and glared at me. I just really want him to talk to me again.

Sasori grabbed threw the coat back at me.

"Sasori why are you mad?" I questioned. "Itachi kissed me I swear I haven't kissed anyone." I pleaded to him. He turned roughly to me.

"You say you haven't kissed anyone. Then I guess your lips and tongue all over Hidan wasn't a kiss. And I saw you kiss Itachi. You're nothing but a little whore and slut and I can't wait till this mission ends." He said it as if he was hurt.

I was hurt by his words and my eyes started to water.

"How could you saw something like that?" I said to him. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled, punching him in the faCe. I started running, and then flashed at the hotel Sasori and I were supposed to stay in. I walked up to the desk top lady and asked for my key tear eyed.

"Can I get *sniff* the key to room 8-F please?" I asked. The woman's eyes widened. "Uh, miss, are you ok?" I closed my eyes. I took the key off the desk and made my way to the elevator door. After I pressed the button the elevator went up and I slumped down.

As I sat with my eyes closed I heard a voice in my head.

'_Didn't I tell you love is a tricky thing?' _

My eyes snapped opened and I saw nothing but the door opening on my floor. I got up and walked over to the door and opened it with my key. What I saw was a bloody room. I was really getting a bad feeling about this. I heard a loud slam and the door was shut. A woman walked out from behind the shadows and revealed her face.

"Mom?"

"Oh Natalie. How long has it been? You've gotten taller."

The woman I stare at now has long, silky, straight brown hair that came all the way down to her ankles. Her eyes were also blue like mine. She was wearing a ninja anbu outfit with a cat mask that hung loosely around her neck. There was also a medium sized nose piercing.

"Where's your sister. Katie would always follow." I was frozen to my spot. The bloody room was now making sense. Before Katie was born my mom worked for the MMA and around my town she was known as 'The Bloody Witch'.

She either made blood appear on the wall for her signature or… it was real.

My mother lifted her hands and they were lighted with blue and red energy. "It was nice to see you again, but sadly… you must die. In the name of Grand Master Alana. Natalie Beceelia Andrew Yomi you will perish by my hands."

Unless you have strict permission or you're a really powerful witch you won't be able one another.

My mother lunged at me.

"DIE!"


	14. Chapter 14 Accidents and Forgivness

Sorry I would have updated sooner but I kinda got grounded… again. Yeah, I'm not the smartest person out there. Ok, I have something important to say. If you see a one **(1)** just scroll down. I'm horrible at describing things. I just won't try at all. Enjoy my friends!

_Recap: My mother lunged at me. "DIE"_

I instinctively put my hands up to protect myself but when I did instead of feeling a pain, bits and pieces of things hit my body. I slowly opened my eyes and saw red.

Sasori was standing in front of me smashed puppet in hands.

"I won't let you hurt Nat." He said angrily. My mother smirked. "Aww, Natalie. If you think your boyfriend will hurt me in anyway you are sadly mistaking."

I froze at my mothers words.

"What do you mean boyfriend? First, he's no my boyfriend and second, I'll kill you with my own two hands." I glared at her. Sasori turned to me. "Nat I don't want you to get hurt so stay back." He pulled a scroll out and summoned another puppet.

It was kind of making me upset that Sasori thought that I couldn't take on my own mother.

"Sasori she'll destroy you. Don't even try." He turned to me and we started arguing, my mother spoke again.

"You guys remind me of your father and I." She laughed. "So cute. Cute makes me wanna barf. I would kill you and your red headed boyfriend but I have other things to do. Tell Chad that Madelyn said hi." Before Sasori or I could say or do anything she was gone.

We both turned to each other. My eyes got wet but I refused to cry. I sighed and layed down on the bed, Sasori layed down next to me. He turned to face me and said "You know…I wouldn't mind if I…became your…boyfriend."

I looked into his brown eyes. "I'll think about it." Was the last thing I said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

*With Itachi* Itachi's P.O.V

A bloody room? I looked in front of me and saw an angry and exhausted Katie standing over a bloody Deidara.

I ran over to them.

"Katie what happened?" I demanded in a hush voice. She looked up at me with one eye closed. "Two word. My mother." I didn't really understand what she was talking about. I tried asking her another question but she looked ready to pass out.

"She got my heart. If I don't make it… please tell Deidara *coughs up blood* I love him." I stared at her. "Wow that sounded sooo cliché." She passed out.

I picked up Katie and layed her down on her bed. I grabbed Deidara and dragged him to his room. _'What's Nat going to say?' _

I didn't know what I was going to do.

I walked out and closed the door to Deidara's room. As soon as I closed it vines wrapped around my arms, legs and one was wrapped around my neck. Tyler came out the shadows wearing a purple belly shirt with no sleeves and gray baggy sweat pants.

"Tyler, Its Itachi" I said trying to get her attention. "You mean the cute Itachi I kissed with out his consent?" She asked sleepily. I was a little confused by what she said, but that was the piece missing in the puzzle.

The lipstick on my check and lips.

The vines were now strangling me and my face was turning purple. "Yes Tyler It's me Itachi." She did nothing. "The cute one." I whispered. "Hmm." She hummed happily. The vines disappeared and I ran to catch Tyler who was falling to the ground.

"You are difficult." I said to myself, but she heard me loud and clear. "Yep, and that's why people love me." I picked up Tyler bridal style and was slowly walking to her room. "G'night." She said then gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

I made a turn and ran into someone. I looked and saw…

*Nat's P.O.V.*

It was now evening and it was time for Sasori and I to head out into town to get through the festival. I was wearing a blue dress **(1)** and light powder blue heels that were about an inch and a half long.

I was sitting in the bathroom doing my makeup while I had a magic hand straightening my hair. When I did that my hair came about to my hip. After I was done I walked out to see Sasori standing in the middle of the room wearing the suit I picked out for him.

It was a sleek black suit, with a glamorous red tie. The shoes were normal black dress shoes. When Sasori looked at me he seems shocked.

I was still kind of mad at what happened when we traveled here. I'll never forget how he called me a whore and slut.

"You seem surprised. Well let's go." I linked my arms with his.

This is gonna be a fun night.

We walked out into the streets and saw what everyone else was wearing. We really stood out but that's what I like.

Sasori and I ran all around. We talked, laughed, and he bought me some stuff. We then settled down and we sat down with a few kids.

"Hey!" He yelled at us. "Are you married? Cause I've been following you around and you act like my mom and dad." Sasori's eyes were wide and he was taken back. I on the other hand, blushed a little and started laughing behind my hands.

"No sweetie. We're just friends." He didn't seem to believe me. "Sasori and Nat sitting by the bay doing things I'm not allowed to say." This time my eyes widened and Sasori got up and grabbed the child by the wrist.

"Let's go find your mother." He said.

As he walked away I was getting more and more forgiving about what he said.

Ok this is the link for Nat's dress.

Well I hope you liked this. Who did Itachi run into? And is Nat falling for Sasori? How did that kid (that I feel sooo sorry for) know Sasori and Nat's names? I haven't worked that part out yet. Find out the answers to these questions and more! (Hi Dutchypuppy Hi Fro Yo)


	15. Chapter 15 Big Surprises

Ok I was gonna update yesterday but my computer was being stupid. Also the link for Nat's dress is in my profile. Sorry I haven't been updating as fast I'm kinda running out of ideas. So if you have anything you want in the story pm me or leave it in a review. At least this will be a long chapter… I hope you love it!

_Recap: As he walked away I was more and more forgiving about what he said._

*Nat's P.O.V*

About 5 minutes later Sasori returned missing an arm. I covered my hands with my mouth, stopping my laughter. I got up and ran to him. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" He looked at me with his normal boring expression.

"I hate children." was all he said. "Well they hate you too." I said smiling. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the festival.

*Time Skip* Ending of the Festival

Sasori and I were currently walking down a bridge. The festival had just ending and Sasori said he had something important to say. We stopped. His voice lowered. "Nat we need to get the scroll. We were supposed to be returning from the mission today." My eyes widened. _'How long has it been?' _ I thought to myself.

I got up.

"Where are you going?" Sasori questioned. I turned to him. "Let's go so we can hurry back." Before he could say or do anything I put my hands together and concentrated.

"Witch Style: Blue Wings Of Heaven!" I closed my eyes and focuses. It's really hard to control Witch Style. Light blue wings sprouted from my back and I began to hover. Sasori took a few steps back.

I really didn't have time to explain. I grabbed him by the waist and I began to fly. "W-what do you think you're doing?" Sasori questioned me. I didn't answer. I flew higher and then I flew north at super fast speed. I was going maybe 600mph. Sasori was calm but he kept his eyes shut.

*Time Skip* To The Mission Destination

I slowly came to a stop. I dropped Sasori to the ground and my wings disappeared. Sasori's eyes were still shut and he wasn't moving. "Umm, Sasori are you ok?" I asked concerned. He just shook his head.

"Never better." He muttered. We just stood there for a minute. It was kind of awkward cause his eyes were still shut and his arm was… kinda missing. I grabbed his hand. "Open your eyes." I pleaded in his ear.

His eyes slowly opened. "Deidara's birds have never gone that fast." He said mostly to himself. I looked in front of me and saw the castle. "So I get in. Steal the scroll. Then get out." He nodded. I walked to the front of the castle. "How may I help you?" A guard at the front said. I just tried to walk past him but he pulled out a Kunai. "No one enters."

His voice was menacing. I didn't have time to deal with him so tapped his shoulder and he froze. I knocked him over and he shattered into a million pieces. I picked up the weapon. "Thanks for the kunai." I sang as I skipped away.

The castle was big. The opening entrance was as big as the Akatsuki hideout itself. I walked over to the area that was most guarded. I just froze them like I did with the first one. I walked up the long staircase and into the room it led to.

"Hello?" I said. The room was big and very dark. I looked over to my left and saw a light coming from a closet. I kicked it down. There I saw the prince on the ground cuddling with the scroll Sasori and I have been looking for.

I hit the prince on the back of his head and he passed out. I grabbed the scroll and jumped out the window. I did a few flips before I made it back to the ground. "Do you have the scroll?" Sasori asked. I nodded my head. "Lets go back." Sasori's eye twitched a little when I said that. Instead of flying I decided just to teleport back to the base.

Again this was Witch Style and it took a lot of concentration. Especially this. I put my hands together. "Witch Style: Blind Movement!" I grabbed onto Sasori and he grabbed me to. And in the blink of an eye we were out of the castles sight and in the middle of the meeting room at the base.

To make things worse most of the Akatsuki were there. And the way Sasori and I were holding on to each other it looked like we were getting ready to kiss.

"…I can explain this." I yelled. Pein just made a hmph noise. That's when I noticed Katie wasn't there. "Hey guys? Where's Katie?" I asked letting go of Sasori. Itachi and Pein exchanged glances. That rarely happens.

"Where's my sister." I demanded. "Itachi." Pein motioned for Itachi to come my way. He lightly grabbed my wrist and walked me out the room. "Where's my sister?" I asked again.

Itachi just kept walking and opened a door to a room and let me in. What I saw was horrifying. Katie was in her bed it was bloody and she was covered in wounds. "What happened? Why didn't you guys patch up her wounds? Oh my goodness, Katie!"

*Itachi's P.O.V*

I just stared as I watched Nat yell at me. _'Maybe I should have done something'_ I thought to myself. That thought brought back memories of last night. While I was carrying Tyler back to her room.

*OMG guys… It's a flashback*

_I made a turn and ran into someone. I looked and saw… Pein. "Itachi what are you doing here. You're usually back in your room for a half an hour of sleep by now." I stared at him. What was he doing here in the middle of the night anyway? _

"_Why are you carrying her? Itachi what is going on?" Pein then started demanding answers from me. I told him about Deidara and Katie and how Tyler was strangling me._

_I left out the part where she called me cute._

_After I put Tyler in her room, Pein was still following me. "If Katie might die then Natalie will leave. We won't let that happen. When she returns from her mission you will show her Katie. If she even shows little suspicion that she's leaving you are to capture her and keep her in our underground prison, understood." I nodded. "Good. Dismissed."_

*Flashback end*

"Why?" Nat was down by Katie and was trying to stop herself from crying. Which wasn't really working. I walked up to her. "Nat she'll be fine. You can help Katie." She looked up at me. "Thank you Itachi." She said before lightly kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you." She said hugging me. I was completely caught off guard. I blinked several times. I backed up and left the room. Deidara had recovered over night. I had remembered why I was looking for him in the first place last night.

I walked into the room. At first he was happy but when he saw me his happy face was replaced with disgust. "What are you doing here?" I stayed quiet and sat down in the chair next to his bed. He had asked for a new room. He didn't like sharing one with Sasori.

"What do you know about…?" I didn't finish my sentence. "Hmm?" I closed my eyes. "What do you know about… women?" Deidara blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. "Hahaha the all great and powerful haha Uchiha is coming to me for Hahaha advice." He said between laughs.

"I never thought I'd see the day." I started to get a little annoyed by the things he was saying but nowhere on my expression did it show that.

"Deidara I'm serious." His laughter stopped and he looked at me eyebrow raised. "I think I may have hit my head. I'm going to sleep." I called Deidara's name. "Nope, just let me sleep. I'll talk tomorrow." And with that my conversation with him was over.

*Else Where* 3rd Person P.O.V

The little kid that was bothering Sasori and Nat was running down the walkway. On his way to the village hidden in the sound. The kid ran straight for a rock. But instead of hitting it he went right through.

The kid ran to a man sitting in a far corner of a room.

"Good. I see you brought me a gift." The man said. The kid grew and grew until he was the size of a teen.

"Yes I have… Orochimaru – Sama."

Yes, Sadly I have to stop there. I'm not gonna tell you any hints about what's gonna happen next. But because this is suspense chapter I'll update as soon as I can… no excuses. Well this is what I came up with while I had me time under my bed. Hope you liked it. REVIEW! ^^


	16. Chapter 16 Drama, Training, and kissing

Sorry guys my cousin was in an accident and he was in the hospital so I couldn't update and I was a little sad so I couldn't come up with anything. I know I said no excuses, but this was a good reason. I will type till my fingers fall of to make it up to you guys. Okay Enjoy!

*Third Person P.O.V*

_Recap: "Yes I have… Orochimaru-Sama."_

The man known as Orochimaru chuckled. "Kabuto, I told you I needed the fabric of the cloak… not an arm. But it'll do." The boy names Kabuto bowed his head respectfully. "Kabuto you are dismissed. Remember you are to report to the chunin exams next month. Be prepared."

Kabuto nodded and left the room without another word.

*Nat's P.O.V*

I finally had stopped crying and was sitting next to Katie lightly touching her blood stained cheek. _'How did this happen?' _ I asked myself. I pushed that question to the side and readied myself to do a healing spell.

I then heard a shallow breathe.

"Katie!" I shouted. Her eyes fluttered opened. "Nat?" She questioned. I sighed in relief and hugged her. She smiled. "What happened?" I asked in a serious tone.

The smile on her face quickly disappeared.

"Your not gonna believe this but… moms here." My eyes darkened. "So she came after you too, huh?" Katie looked up at me in surprise. I nodded. I told her the entire story. Leaving out the part where she called Sasori and I boyfriend and girlfriend. We were both engulfed with anger. "How could she do something like that?" We both asked.

At that moment Konan walked in.

Our faces expressed anger. "Are you guys ok?" she asked while taking a seat next to us. Katie growled as she sat up. "I'm gonna get something to eat." She said as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

"What wrong with her?" Konan asked worryingly. "My mothers back and she's out to kill us. Are you happy?" I said with bitterness. Her eyes widened and she put a hand on my shoulder. "As long as you're here with us we will protect you girls."

What she said seemed to increase my anger.

"Then why was my sister half dead when I walked in here, how come Tyler had burn marks on her ankle! How is that safe!" I yelled in her face.

I know it was rude but who else wouldn't be angry if the people you love the most got hurt right in front of you.

Konan glared. "I'll talk to you later." She said leaving. I took a deep breath and buried my face in my hands.

*Katie's P.O.V*

I stomped out of the room and made my way to kitchen. In the kitchen was Kisame. I sniffed and jumped up to sit in his lap. He stared down at me. I buried my face in his chest and mumbled "Your hair defies the laws of gravity. How does it do that?"

He blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" He said confused. "Ugh, never mind." I said face still in his chest. "Hey, do you wanna train?" I said looking up at him. He shrugged. "Sure, why not." Kisame sighed. "Are you gonna get up now?"

I sniffed again. He smelt like oranges.

"Carry me?" I asked in a baby voice. He laughed, and then slowly got up. My arms went to his neck so I wouldn't fall. He walked to the training field we had and dropped me on the ground. I landed on my head.

"Ow! Thanks Kisame you're so nice." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He chuckled and took his sword thingy off his back and took a fighting stance. I smirked. If he thinks he can just drop me on my head he was sadly mistaken.

I cracked my knuckles and ran at him.

*Tyler's P.O.V*

I yawned and slowly got out of bed making my way to the bathroom to change into some clothes.

I walked out wearing white tank top with a gray jacket that came to the top of my bellybutton and baggy gray sweatpants. And I was wearing black and white converse shoes. I walked out the door feeling refreshed.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Itachi's door. I don't why I did I just…did. It took a minute before Itachi answered. Once he saw it was me he raised an eyebrow. "Morning Itachi!" I said with a wide smile on my face. "How are you?" Itachi stood in the door way doing nothing.

"It's 1:47. Good afternoon Tyler. I'm fine."

He said before motioning me to come in. "Tyler I have a question for you." Itachi said that with such a serious tone. "When you stayed in my room did you..kiss me in my sleep. And I want the truth.

I took a deep breath.

"Look Itachi I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me." I said blushing a little. _'Aww come on don't be such a girl. DON'T BLUSH.' _I thought to myself.

Itachi looked toward the door. I guessed that he wanted me to leave. I started to get up when he put his hand up to stop me. "Tyler I don't.. I didn't mind..that..you kissed me. Just tell me when you do."

And like last time I didn't know what came over me and I walked over to Itachi and put my hand behind his ear pushing his hair out of his face. "I'm gonna kiss you." I whispered leaning forward.

I felt his lips against mine. What I wasn't expecting him to do was kiss me back. He leaned in forward as well. I pulled away still keeping my face near to his. On the inside I was thinking '_What did I just do?" _But on the outside I was thinking…

'_This is the best day ever!'_

Again guys sorry. I will update as soon as I can but I will try to update every week. So what do you guys think? I hope I wasn't being to lovey dovey with Tyler and Itachi I just thought I needed a little romance in this chapter. Sorry and Review It will make me update faster and actually write chapters in advance.


	17. Chapter 17 A sick Hidan, an Angry Sasori

Hey guys! Well I'm stuck babysitting my cousins so while their taking a nap I'm updating. I'm gonna update a lot faster now to make up for the two weeks I didn't update. Well I hope you like it and thank you DutchyPuppy for being the first one to review! Smiley faces to you and thanks to Frozen Yoyo for being awesome. ENJOYS!

_Recap: _On the inside I was thinking '_What did I just do?" _But on the outside I was thinking…_'This is the best day ever!'_

Tyler's P.O.V

I could hear Itachi's breath speed up. "Tyler I think you should go get something to eat. I'll talk to you later." He said shoving me out the door. He slammed the door shut and I heard it lock.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

I walked down to Katie's room and instead of seeing Katie; Nat was there with her face buried into the bed. "Hey Nat. You ok?" I asked. She lifted her head and stared at me with a blank face. "I'm fine. So what's going on with you?" she asked casually.

I ran over to the bed, sat down next to her and whispered in her ear. "Itachi and I just kissed." He eyes widened and instead of being yelled at like I expected she jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh you kissed Itachi, I knew it!" She yelled. I put my hand over her mouth. "Shh! Gosh, tell the whole base why don't you?" She giggled. "Ugh, stop that it's to…. _Girly_." I said with disgust. Just then Nat's eyes got really big and she smiled.

Uh-oh I knew that look.

"I gotta go talk to Konan. See you later Tyler." She said quickly as she rushed out the door.

I have a _really _bad feeling about this.

*Nat's P.O.V*

I rushed out the door. The word girly made me get an idea and I need Konan's help to do it. I walked in her room not bothering to knock. I walked in quietly and saw Konan laying on her purple bed holding a pillow.

"I was just worried about them. I'm trying my best to keep them safe. I think of them as daughter… and I shouldn't let them…" She sighed. I cleared my throat. She jumped up and threw… folded.. paper?

I stared at the papers and froze them in mid-air.

She breathed. "Oh, Nat it's just you." I didn't say anything. I kinda felt bad that I yelled in her face and said rude things. "Konan I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it." She smiled. "It's ok. So what are you doing here?"

My eyes grew wide and I smiled again. "I have a great idea." Konan motioned for me to go on. "Let's have an Akatsuki dance or prom!" I said excitedly.

It took her a second to process what I said.

"Yes! I'll go talk to Pein about it now. I've always wanted to have something like this here, but it was just me. I'll finally have something to do with my dresses. Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She yelled in my ear.

She hugged me then threw the door open. Sasori was passing by and Konan pushed him against the wall and then disappeared into the hall.

"What's wrong with her?"

He asked. I walked out of Konan's room. "You ok, Sasori? Thought I heard a crack there." I said laughing. He lightly punched my shoulder. "Hey Nat, have you seen Hidan? Nobody's seen him since the day you made breakfast.

That's when a flashback of us doing the dishes together and me kissing him on the cheek.

"You mean he's been missing since then?" Sasori nodded his head. "Sasori I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna go find Hidan. _'Where could he be?' _

That's when I remembered when I first meet him I had memorized his weapon and could find it no matter where it was. I put my hands together again. "Find." I started to melt into the ground and I reappeared in a meadow somewhere.

"Hidan?" I said looking around. And there Hidan was asleep with his scythe laying on top of his stomach. I walked over the snoring Hidan and smiled. "Thunderclap." A small storm cloud came and hovered over him. It started to rain on him, there was even lightning. He shot up and shook his head.

"What the fuck!" He yelled rubbing the water out of his eyes. I laughed and on command the cloud disappeared. Hidan was about to yell something else when he sneezed. Then he sneezed again, and then again. I bent down to his level. "Hidan are you ok. Are you sick?" I asked concerned.

He sneezed. "Like you *Achoo* care?" I magically pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around him. His eyes got heavier and heavier. "I don't need your *Achoo* fucking help." He said sleepily. He fell asleep in my arms and I dragged him back to base.

I walked in through the door… rock.. thing and dropped him off at his room. I left on his nightstand some tea, cooked and a box of tissues. I turned around and saw an angry Sasori. "You were in there for a while. What were you doing?" I was a little surprised by the way he said it.

Was that jealously.

"What are you my wife?" I said walking down the hall. "Hidan got sick so I made him some tea, got him some cookies and a box of tissues. Is there something wrong with that?" Sasori glared toward Hidan's door. "Hmph."

*Itachi's P.O.V*

'_Did I really just kiss Tyler?'_ I asked myself. I came into the Akatsuki for a reason, and that reason was not to find romance within the members.

Memories flashed back to the lady who said if you like a girl date her best friend. I took a deep breath.

'_What am I gonna do?'_

Ok peoples what you think? Reviews are love and love is updating! The more you review the faster I update. Well I better check on my cousins they've been in a room with breakable things for the past hour. Lurvs you guys!


	18. Chapter 18 Sasori what did you do?

Sorry guys for the late update, but you know how busy Christmas can be. And next year I promise that there will be longer chapters. Cause I feel that most chapters are really short. I hope you like the chapter!

_Recap: Memories flashed back to the lady who said if you like a girl date her best friend. I took a deep breath. 'What am I gonna do?'_

Itachi's P.O.V

I took a deep breath and sat on my bed. Everything that happen since Nat, Katie and Tyler got here flashed in my mind.

I walked out my room and saw Konan running down the hall yelling for Nat. I shrugged and was making my way to the training field. I would always go there to sit and think. But instead of walking in to quiet nothingness I saw Katie and Kisame fighting.

It looked like Katie was winning.

"And that's what you get for dropping me on my head!" Katie said as she landed a punch on Kisame's face. His hand instantly went to his cheek. "Why you little." He said glaring. Katie smiled and pretended to yawn. "Come on blue lip I thought you were better than that." Kisame glared.

"Oh, hi Itchy!" Katie yelled as she waved at me. I just rolled my eyes. Kisame was distracted for a second and Katie pulled out something and Kisame was sucked into it. I think it was… a jar of jelly?

Katie yawned again and walked out of the training room and into the kitchen.

I layed back in the chair I was sitting in and closed my eyes. "Ok then."

Sasori's P.O.V

I glared at Hidan's door. "Sasori are you.. jealous?" She asked. I don't know what happened after that. I was blinded by anger and I punched Nat in the face. He hand went up to her almost swollen eye.

I put on a hurt face.

Tear flowed out of her eyes very quickly and they hit the floor. And at a VERY wrong time Konan ran into the hall calling for Nat. Konan saw Nat holding her swelled eye with tears. She turned to me. "SASORI WHAT DID YOU DO!" I didn't know what to do at this point so I ran out of the hall and into my room.

I sat down and buried my face in my pillow.

*2 Minute's Later*

My door was busted down and Konan, Nat, Tyler and Katie walked in; arms crossed. Katie eyes were lighted red. "For what you did to my sister, you'll regret being born." She said in a very dark voice.

I back up.

'_This is very bad!'_

I'm SO sorry for this short chapter. It is Christmas and it's kinda hard to get away from my grandma during the holidays. Well I wanna wish everybody a… MERRY KINDA CHRISTMAS!l! (It's 3:00 a.m. Yes it is very late)


	19. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated everyone, but my computer was having problems and when we went to get it fixed all the files were deleted with my chapters.

I'm gonna start the story over and re-write everything!

Soon (sometime this month) I will be getting a new laptop and I'll be able to update more regularly.

Thank you to everyone who liked or reviewed to this fanfiction. Love you all!


End file.
